


Stephanie's IC Titile Match

by HeiligStern



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgy, Stephanie loves gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiligStern/pseuds/HeiligStern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie has personally put together a wrestlemania match for the Intercontinental Championship (IC). Choosing some of her favorite superstars, Steph has decreed a unique stipulation to the match in order to crown a winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stephanie's IC Titile Match

The crowd for Wrestlemania was packed. The air loud with cheers from an excited fanbase. Coming out to the ring first Kevin Owens changed that atmosphere to one of resounding boos. He didn't pay them much mind though. What he did notice was the apparent lack of ladders available for a Ladder match.

One after the other his opponents entered the ring dissed to compete in their revealing wrestling gear. They all had the same confused expression Kevin had, wondering where all the Ladders were. Finally Stephanie McMahons' music blared and out came the Billion dollar princess herself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Wrestlemania! I'm sure you're wondering where the ladders are for this particular match. You see, I've had a change of heart. Sure ladder matches are great, but this is Wrestlemania. This has to be beyond great on the Greatest stage of them all! To that end, for one night only, I am reinforcing WWE NC-17 New Rules!

That means, the winner of this match won't be decided by pin-fall, nor submission. The winner, is the last man standing, and elimination can only be done by way of ejaculation.

You may use whatever devices to make your opponents cum. Oh and one other thing boys. I may have done away with those Ladders, but there are still some shiny toys under the ring for you."

With that said Stephanie turned to leave and the bell rung, signaling this match was underway whether the superstars liked it or not.

"The hell man! I didn't sign up for this!" Kevin was beside himself. Give him a guy to beat down in the ring and he was cool. Give him a guy he had to get off? Not cool, not cool at all.

"Awe come on Boo-Bear, this will be fine. Here let me show you." Ever the opportunist, Stardust sauntered over and immediately dropped to his knees in front of the IC Champion. This wasn't the first time Cody Rhodes had participated in a cum first match though it would be his first as Stardust. He immediately pressed his made up face to Kevin's still clothed crouch and started licking away.

"Wow bros, this is surreal! Like what's going on?"

Not one to be out done, the show off Dolph Ziggler grabbed his broski and immediately cornered him against the turnbuckle. "We can't let Codes and the Bear hog the spotlight, you with me bro?"

"Hell nah, we'll show him how its done dude!"

That left Sin Cara, Sami, and Miz alone in the ring. "Alright chumps, who wants a piece of this action? Guess you'll have to flip for the honour of servicing an A-Lister like me." Miz said full of snark. Sin Cara and Sami looked at each other for a moment before pouncing. Rather than one of them being left out the took Miz on together. They stripped the former WWE champion of his trunks and put him on all fours. From there Sami took the Miz's ass, while Sin Cara inserted his Latino meat into the Loudmouth's other hole.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ring Kevin Owens had warmed up to the idea of a cum first stipulation. Stardust's mouth had that effect. Getting a bit anxious to finish him off, Stardust slid his gloved fingers into Kevin's tights and began pulling them down, only for Kevin to stop him. "Wow wait, uh uh! Nope, I'm not getting naked!"

"Oh come one Boo-Bear, you gotta play by the rules. How else are we supposed to have fun."

"I'm sure you can figure something out ya little sissy." It was meant to come out harsh, but Kevin's blush and pitch of voice gave away his true feelings.

"Call me whatever ya like, but you got nothing to be embarrassed about. I really want to fuck a cub."

"A what?"

Stardust took the opportunity of confusion to grab a pair of cuffs from under the tarmac. He sneakily wrapped it around Kevin's large wrist and then secured it to the ropes.

"What the fuck! You little fucker you-"

"Sorry Kev, but I want to win." Pulling down Kevin's tights his Canadian cock sprang out and slapped Stardust across the face. It wasn't very long, a modest 5 and a half inches, but it was thick instead. Easily the size of a beercan or two. "Yumm, I want that cosmic wand!" Stardust said before he engulfed Kevin's member whole.

Sami hated to admit it, but the loudmouth had one awesome ass. Totally smooth and so thick, he could eat it for days.

"Yea, get deeper in that ass bitch! Bet you love my awesome ass" Miz practically screeched. Grabbing the Awesome one's hair Sin Cara didn't speak English very well so he simply forced the Miz's mouth back on his cock.

"I think this guy needs a reminder who's in charge don't you Papi?"' Sami said as he came up from between Miz's cheeks. Sin Cara just nodded through his mask and from there Sami whipped out his cock on the awesome butt. Spitting out Sin Cara again Miz screamed his reluctance. "Awe hell no, no way some rookie is getting to fuck-Ahh!"

Sami slammed all eight inches of his Canadian meat into the Miz's prepared asshole, causing the latter to scream. As he did Sin Cara took the opportunity to stick is cock in the open mouth. The trio continued for a couple minutes before it became too much. Despite the combined efforts, Sin Cara was the first to cum. Miz's suction was Top Game and Sin Cara felt the vibrations as the Awesome one moaned every time Sami hit his spot. He came down Miz's throat and was released with a wet pop, the ring bell sounded announcing the first elimination.

"Better luck next time Papi."

As Sin Cara left the Squared circle Sami withdrew from the Miz and turned the awesome one over on his back. "You still got me dude and I ain't finished with yo ass yet." And slipped back in to the loose hole.

Meanwhile Dolph and Zack couldn't decide who would bottom so they opted to 69. Zack was flat on his back while Dolph was on top of him facing the opposite direction. He face fucked the broski for a bit before taking in said broski's cock. This wasn't the first time they had fucked and knew just how to get the other off.

"Fuck, What a hot little mouth, keep at it sissy!"

Kevin hadn't had anyone touch him in years. Truth is he had some body issues and didn't even attempt to get any since his last girl-friend back in Montreal. Stardust was treating him like a king and the bizzare face painted superstar was rather enjoying the dirty talk coming from the french Canadian's lips. Even so this was a contest he had to win so when Cody felt the familiar signs he didn't pull away.

"Fuck, stop it! You're going to-"

Taking Kevin into his throat Cody finished the champion off and swallowed his cum. Releasing him with a pop Stardust gave him a wink. "Sorry Boo-Bear. maybe next time you'll last long enough to use my pussy."

"Fuck man, stop doing that! How- How are you getting even tighter?" Sami was shocked at the turn of events. He thought he loosened the Miz up big time but as they continued the Awesome one was just getting tighter and tighter until Sami's cock felt like it was in a vice. "Haha, too much for ya Rookie? Maybe you go back to Canada and stuff some donuts down your gut. Leave the action to the pros!" Miz's cocky demeanor came through even when he was on his back. Unbeknownst to Sami Zayn The Miz had planned this whole thing. He preferred bottoming and was very good at making guy's cum with his fat ass, having learned a few tricks of the trade and how to tighten his muscles down there.

"Fuck, no too much! I ain't going out a lone!" In a last ditch effort Sami grabbed the weeping neglected cock of the Miz. With one last squeeze of his ass the Miz made Sami cum inside him, thus marking his second elimination. Unfortunately for Miz, the sensation of being filled with Sami's cum combined with the hand on his cock sent him over the edge immediately afterward.

Stardust gave Kevin the key and the now former champ unlocked himself from the ropes. He, Miz, and his fellow Canadian exited the ring sorrowful at their loss until Miz spoke up. "So you Canadian's want to continue this backstage?" 

They both nodded and eagerly rushed out of the ring area, leaving it to the final three. Stardust watched the other two superstars blowing each other but none the wiser as to the others. "Hey wake up! I will not be ignored!" Stomping over Stardust picked Dolph up and threw him out of the ring. "What's the deal Bro? Why'd you shove Dolph?"

"You really are thick Ryder, good thing that's in more ways than one." Stardust said as he mounted the other. Zack had a decent piece between his legs. He wasn't quite as thick as Kevin's but not to far off and a couple inches longer. Still glistening with Dolph's saliva, Stardust spread his legs on either side of Zack and sat down on it.

"Fuck bro! Shouldn't ya let me prep ya?"

"No need sweetie, no just shut up and cum!" Stardust did feel a bit of burn as he sank down but he loved it. He immediately started grinding on the Long Beach native, working his ass muscles to make this short and sweet. Dolph meanwhile grabbed a few toys from under the ring before sneaking back in. "That's my bro Cody, but if you wanted a piece all you had t do was ask."

Stardust turned his head and hissed at the blonde superstar. "Don't call me that."

"Why not Code-man?" Zack took the opportunity to move his hips off the mat and take control back from the bizzare superstar. "Its just us now, your oldest buddies in the buiz."

"My name is!-" At that moment Dolph jammed his prick into Cody's open mouth and started face-fucking the second generation superstar. "You're name is Cody Rhodes, son of the late great Dusty Rhodes."

"And owner of one of the finest asses in the buiz bro." Zack added as he repeatedly hit Cody's sweet-spot.

After a while They got bored of the position and it was clear no one was close to cumming. Setting up a table in the middle of the ring they set Cody up on all fours on it and switched ends. Zack got treated to a blowjob while Dolph slid into the still tight hole.

"Fuck Bro, I don't know if I can last much longer!"

"Me either man. Dang it Rhodes how are you not cumming yet?"

The bottom mumbled a response before deepthroating zack and tightening his muscles around Dolph. Not buying this act Dolph snaked a hand under Cody and felt up where his hard on should be. "What the fuck, something ain't right down here bro."

Both superstars withdrew from the painted bottom before flipping him over on his back. Pulling at and ripping the latex suit, Dolph revealed what Cody was hiding underneath. "Well that's a new kink for ya Rhodes."

"Check it bro, this guys caged!"

The Audience was stunned into silence for a moment. Then there were laughs followed by a few cheers. The flickering lights of cameras promised this would make it on social media within seconds.

"Well shoot, I'm pretty sure this is against the rules don't you think."

"Well Steph did say anything goes, but I think this is a bit ridiculous. Can we take it off?"

Right on cue the Billion Dollar Princess' theme blared and out she came. "You're right Dolph. I did say you could use anything you found there, but that does not mean you can bring your own toys, especially not that." Stephanie went silent as she chewed on her bottom lip in thought. A grin on her lips and glint in her eyes appeared before she used the mic again. "As the Authority, I hereby disqualify Stardust from this matchup!"

"What! No, you can't do that Stephanie!"

"Quiet Cody. Furthermore, since you seem to like being objectified I am officially making you an object. Let the match continue."

Stephanie left and the three superstars watched her leave with stunned faces. Zack was the first to pick up on the meaning behind her words before he whispered something in Cody's ear.

"Ha, sorry Cody. Looks like its just you and me now bro-"

Turning around Dolph was tackled and sent to the mat. Stardust was on top of him and within seconds he mounted the platinum blonde superstar

"The Hell Cody, you can't compete!"

"Actual bro, that's not what Stephanie said." Zack came up behind them with a wicked glint in his eye. "She said Cody was now considered an object. Rules stipulate we can use any and all objects we find down here."

Sudden realization dawned on Ziggler as he tried to hold off cuming inside Cody. "Damm it, Cody! Look go blow Zack instead and I promise-"

"Sorry sweetie, me and Broski already made a deal; besides." Cody bent down and gave Dolph a hickey while also squeezing his ass. "I've gotten attached to your cosmic wand."

"Not fair dudes"

Nah bro, this is totally fair. This next part however." Zack positioned himself right behind Cody and lifted Dolph's leg in the air, exposing his perfect bubble butt and smooth pink hole. "Is definitely two on one."

"Bro don't! Please I-"

Lining up with the small pink hole Zack plunged right in. The Show off screamed at the pain but Cody bent down and swallowed it down. "Fuck man, how you so tight!" Zack stilled a moment inside his friend. He didn't actually want to hurt Dolph in this. He just really wanted to win. Also he'd been wanting inside his buddies ass ever since he started showing it off.

Eventually Zack got the go ahead from Cody and started moving inside Dolph's passage. Soon after Cody started bouncing up and down Dolph's length which was still inside him.

"Fuck I- I hate you both sooo- fuck"

"Hmm maybe right now Nicky, but you'll love us later. Don't just love this cosmic ass."

Dolph hung on for quite a while, his legendary stamina wasn't just Hollywood hype after all. Soon enough the double team worked him over the edge and with one last thrust Dolph came inside the Polkadoted Superstar.

"Ring the bell!" Cody shouted to the ref as he dismounted from Dolph and showed his leaking hole. Dolph was eliminated and the referee brought the belt over to Zack as the prize. All of the attendance cheered at the baby face victory.

"Fuck yea, I won! This is mine!"

Hold up hot stuff, don't forget our deal."

Regretfully Zack pulled out of Ziggler's tight heat and sauntered over to Rhodes. The latter secured the IC Belt around Zack's waist before taking to his knees. "Give me that precious milky way!"

Zack Jacked off with his fist a few times and came in thick ropes all over Stardust's face, some of it landing in his open mouth.

"Yumm, you may be the winner Zack, but I earned the prize!"

Stardust hopped out of the ring licking his lips, leaving Zack to look at the belt and ziggler on the mat. "So ah, can I buy you a drink buddy?"

Dolph looked at him stoically for a moment before reaching his hand out. "Only if you help me up, then let me at that Champion's ass after."

Zack Ryder just grinned from ear to ear. Cody may think he was the winner, but Zack was the one who got the Belt and the Prize.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a past love of WWE's Midcard division and reading a lot of similar fics over the years. Leave a Kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed it. :-)


End file.
